miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Pollen/History
Pollen is the kwami that is connected to the Bee Miraculous, where she stays with Master Fu when not active. Formerly, she allows Chloé Bourgeois to transform into Queen Bee. Before Season 1 When the concept of subjection came into existence, Pollen came into existence. Before the Miraculous jewels were created, Pollen and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Then, thousands of years ago, a mage created the magic jewels. Pollen started out in China and has most recently been dormant inside the Bee Miraculous inside Wang Fu's Miraculous jewelry box. Season 1 As of season 1, Pollen laid dormant in the Bee Miraculous. Season 2 In "Style Queen", Pollen was still dormant inside the Bee Miraculous and was intended to be given to Alya by Ladybug. But before she and her Miraculous could be activated, Ladybug was attacked by Style Queen, causing her to drop it. Soon Pollen was found by Chloé Bourgeois and once activated she greeted her wielder. In "Queen Wasp", Chloé, in an attempt to impress her mother, activated the Bee Miraculous in front of everyone and commanded Pollen to transform her into Queen Bee. After being exposed as an irresponsible hero and humiliated by her own mother, Queen Bee is akumatized, with the akuma possessing the Bee Miraculous while Pollen was still charging it. After the akuma was taken out by Cat Noir's Cataclysm, the Bee Miraculous was momentarily destroyed but then restored by Ladybug's Miraculous Ladybug with Pollen dormant inside. Chloé then returned the Bee Miraculous to Ladybug. In "Malediktator", Pollen was delighted to meet Chloé again and helped her transform into Queen Bee. With Ladybug, a cat like Cat Noir, and her Venom power the trio was able to stop the villain. After Malediktator’s defeat, Pollen went dormant inside the Bee Miraculous once again and was returned to Ladybug and then to Master Wang Fu. In "Sandboy", Pollen was celebrating Nooroo's birthday inside the Miracle Box with the other kwamis and was excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. She formally greeted Tikki and Plagg and marveled at the gift Tikki brought and played with the other kwamis. When the time came to contact Nooroo, Pollen got into position with the other kwamis but they ended up contacting his wielder instead. Hearing Hawk Moth's voice, she shuddered at the thought of being his slave and to prevent being discovered by him all the kwamis cut off the connection. However, she and the other kwamis realized that if they contacted Nooroo's wielder, then someone must have been akuamtized and that Tikki's and Plagg's wielders were in danger. During "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)", when Scarlet Moth unleashed an army of akumatized villains on the city, Pollen and her Miraculous were retrieved by Ladybug then she gave it to Cat Noir who passed it onto Chloé who used it to transform into Queen Bee. Season 3 In "Miraculer", Pollen is briefly activated to transform Chloé into Queen Bee in order to stop Mayura. Category:Character histories